<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870002">Stay With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay gets shot on the job. Hailey's by his side in the hospital as he recovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: Chicago PD<br/>Title: Stay With Me<br/>Characters: Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton<br/>Pairing: Upstead<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.<br/>Summary: Jay gets shot on the job. Hailey's by his side in the hospital as he recovers.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.<br/>Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.<br/>Words: 186 without title and ending.</p><p>Word to use: Habit</p><p>PUtP # 46: Stay With Me</p><p>Jay had a habit of trying to to rescue his partner, even when she didn't need saving. That's why they were here in the first place. He'd taken a bullet meant for her.</p><p>Hailey hated that he'd done it, but she knew why. They'd been dancing around their attraction and feelings for each other for years. Now, she'd come close to losing him.</p><p>He laid in the hospital bed and looked at Hailey. "You should go home, get some rest."</p><p>Hailey shook her head. "That's not gonna happen. Even with the meds you're on, I can see that you're in a lot of pain. Tell me what you want. If you really want me to leave, I will."</p><p>Jay paused, squeezed her hand and after a few moments he said, "Stay with me." His eyes slipped shut and the warmth of her hand in his was welcome.</p><p>Hailey smiled at his words, sat down in the chair beside his bed, and made herself comfortable. "I'm not going anywhere, partner. You can count on it."</p><p>Now wasn't the time to talk about their feelings, but when Jay was better, they would.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>